


First Date

by Omorashiuk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Public Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorashiuk/pseuds/Omorashiuk
Summary: first date goes horribly wrong when the toilets are out of order
Kudos: 8





	First Date

It’s date night: We meet at a local bar you’re wearing a flowing summer dress that just covers your bum but shows of lots of cleavage. You have a nice bra on and some cotton panties. You didn’t get to pee before you left your house and are already at an 8. You hope to find the loo straight away but you see me standing at the bar towering over everyone in a shirt and tight jeans. We hug and I kiss you on the cheek, we grab a drink and sit down at a quiet booth at the back. You are already fidgeting and crossing your legs but you think one drink and ill go.   
We start chatting about our favourite films. We carry on talking and flirting every sip of your drink hits your bladder and you start jigging. I’m also desperate to piss but seeing you wriggle in your seat has made me excited too. You lose yourself in the conversation and realize you’ve finished your drink. I put my hand on your leg and you jump nearly spurting in your pants, you excuse yourself and waddle off to the bathroom. You come back 30 seconds later almost in tears and sit down in a huff. What’s wrong babe? I asked. "I need a pee but the toilets are closed". The panic hits my face as my own bladder twinges i brush it off and hold your leg. “I need to go myself but we can hold it”. You nod slowly not sure if you believe it.   
We start talking about general stuff as we distract ourselves from our aching bladders. I shuffle next to you while putting an arm around you while you lean in to kiss me. I kiss you back but you stop suddenly and jam your hands between your legs. I see a tear roll down your cheek. “Are you ok”? I asked. “No I’m gonna leak”! The thought of that makes my dick spasm and i nearly lose control myself. I suggest we go somewhere but you shake your head crying. “I can’t move or I’ll lose it”. I shuffle you on my knee so I can console you. I look around and notice the bar is quiet with only a few people dotted around and we have our back to everyone.  
You suddenly jolt and yelp, you look up at me with tears in your eyes. “I just leaked and I can’t hold it” you whimper. I kiss you slowly as I feel my crotch dampen as you loose control. The pee is saturating your knickers around your bum and cascading down my legs on the floor slowly pitter pattering as its hits! The warm fluid hitting my crotch is too much for me and I piss uncontrollably through my jeans joining your pee as it falls to the floor. We both empty our bladders and wait for the last drip noise to stop. I look around and no one has bat an eyelid.   
You stand up and grab some napkins to start cleaning it up, as you do you bend over showing me your soaking wet arse and panties stuck between your legs. I am instantly hard, I unzip and pull out my dick. I grab your hips moving your sodden knickers to one side, the piss is glistening off your hairs. I lower you down on my hard dick you scream in surprise so I put my hand on your mouth. I whisper in your ear “be quiet baby girl I’m gonna fuck you now ok?” You shiver in pleasure and slowly start bouncing on my dick, I can hear slapping sounds as your cheeks hit my wet jeans. I start kissing the back and side of your neck while keeping a firm hand on your mouth stifling the moans you have started as you bounce on my pole. Your hand gravitates to your clit and you start rubbing fast. You use your other hand to grab your nipple leaning your head back as you ride me harder and faster getting closer to cumming. I shuffle to the front of the seat so I can thrust myself deeper. I grip your throat hard and squeeze the sides stopping some blood flow. I plough my dick into that pussy, your whole body starts shaking as you loose control. I loosen my grip to let you take a breath, you manage to force out the words “I’m gonna cum” which is enough for me to shoot my load again and again deep inside your bouncing pussy. You tighten around me and you start to scream. You throw your head back and arch your spine as you explode. You push off my dick so our cum flies out across 15 tables. You are squirting a crazy amount covering everything.   
Our body’s continue to shake as the orgasm waves slowly ebb off. You open your eyes and kiss me hard. I whisper shall we go back to mine and clean up? You smile and reply "or get messy again" you stand up and pull your dress over your wet panties then you slowly take them off and hand them me saying “a little present of our first date”, I pocket then smiling and tie a jacket round my waist and we walk out the pub hand in hand.


End file.
